Tutoring
by midnitemood
Summary: Gaara takes Naruto to tutoring and ends up being tutored himself.Cute and funny love story. Slash, yaoi. ShikaGaara NejiNaru. AU
1. Chapter 1

**me: so this is a first Naruto fic that I decided to write hope you like it and tell me what you think :)**

**and I do not own anything about this fic meaning the characters and stuff.**

**TUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORNGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORING**

**IN CLASS DURING MATH TEST**

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"You're my friend right?" Naruto asked in a serious voice. Gaara sighed.

"Yes why?"

"What's the answer to number 16?"

"You're on 16?" Gaara asked not believing it but Naruto nodded.

"I'm on 45." Naruto started whining.

"Please?! I don't get it I need help!"

"Fine." He gave him his test without the teacher noticng and Naruto quickly copied it.

**OUT OF CLASS**

"Thanks Gaara! I didn't get anything!" Gaara stayed quiet thinking about how to help Naruto with his studies and leave him alone.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Oooohh Gaara can I go to your house?"

"No."

"Why not?!" Naruto cried out surprised.

"You have tutoring right now. I'll walk you to the class." Naruto stayed wuiet not believing his best friend since forever would do this to him.

"What the hell?! Tutoring?! I don't need it!"

"Yes you do." Naruto started crying.

"Noooo!! Please don't leave me by myself!" Gaara sighed and stopped walking when Naruto Latched himself to his leg.

"Get off Naruto."

"No! Please Gaara! I don't want to!"

Naruto looked up to him straight in the eyes using full on water works. Sad puppy dog eyes filled with crocodile tears. Garra sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay with you but only this one time." Naruto jumped up happily.

"I love you Gaara! Let's go!"

Naruto dragged Gaara to the class and ended up tripping and falling headfirst in the classroom with a smirking Gaara behind him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment but luckily no one was in the classroom yet. Gaara grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and dragged him to a desk.

"Take out your math book." Naruto looked in his backpack but it was empty, he showed it to him.

"Use mine while I get yours." Naruto nodded sadly not wanting to be left tere alone.

Gaara got up and slammed the door open and it hit someone on the other side. The guy fell face down in the ground his ponytail straight up. Gaara looked down at the person worriedly.

"Don't worry he's fine he was just sleeping against the door." Gaara looked up to the guy speaking. He just nodded at the pale eyed guy and walked to Naruto's locker. Right when he opened the locker trash piled out and an old shoe hit Gaara in the face. Gaara glared hard and dragged a trash can to the locker and started throwing all the trash away until he could finally see books. He got the math book and walked slowly back as to punish Naruto. He walked in to total silence.

"Sit the fuck down." Gaara looked up to the paled eyed guy again. He was looking at him straight in the eye. Something only Naruto ever did.

"What?" He asked confused and shocked that anybody besides Naruto was looking at him and not down at their feet. it was unnerving. Gaara sat down quietly and hit Naruto upside the head for snickering at his behavior.

"Okay now since you _**ALL**_,"Pointed glare at Gaara. "have your books we can start first do either of you have a special chapter you want to learn?" Naruto shook his head and Gaara glared harder at him.

"Start from chapter 1." The guy with the ponytail that Gaara hit in the face before sat up straight. "You don't know anything?" He asked Gaara incredulously. Gaara blushed because he was also looking at him straight in the eyes but not unnervingly like the paled eyed guy.

"Not me! Naruto!"

"Hey! I don't need to be here! On my last test I got a 94!"

"Ya only because you cheated off me!"

""Then how come you got a 86?" All 4 of them were silent but then the guy with the ponytail snorted. Gaara blushed but then he got mad at Naruto for embarrassing him in front of the two upperclassman. Especially the hot ponytail guy! The pale eyed boy signaling for them to stop because it looked like the redhead was about to kill the cute little blond boy.

( oh my god don'y you hate when that happens? Some person will be cheating off me and THEY get a higher score than me! How does that make sense?! Haha but then again when I cheat the same thing happens so I guess I shouldn't complain hee hee )

"Okay then turn to the first chapter." Gaara and Naruto followed their directions and the paled eyed boy started to teach. Gaara quickly got bored so he just stared off into space. Unfortunately he was looking straight ahead which was where the ponytailed boy was sleeping.

Shikamaru was having an awesome dream about flying when all of a sudden he felt eyes on him. He looked up and the little redhead was looking straight at him with a dazed look in his eyes. Shikamaru knew he was daydreaming but it was annoyingso he got off his lazy ass and tapped him on the shoulder.

Gaara got so scared his eyes blacked out for a moment but then came back to focus. The ponytailed guy was looking at his math notes that he had been writing.

"Neji they haven't been learning shit." Neji glared at him.

"What?"

"This guy's paper is all messes up, he doesn't know shit. Ugh so troublesome." Neji looked at the blond's paper and sighed. "You're right."

Naruto glared defensively. ( If that's possible) "Hey! I copied everything down!" The ponytailed guy snorted and Neji sat down stiffly.

"That doesn't mean that you learned anything." Naruto pouted and Gaara gave him a smug look. Neji saw and spoke again.

"You're not doing any better than him." Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing at Gaara's expression.

Gaara stood up and clenched his fists. "I do NOT need tutoring! This dumbass does!"

"You're paper says you do." Ponytail guy said boredly.

"This is boring! Naruto I'm leaving you here!" Gaara yelled and turned to the door to see their Hokage ( principal ) Tsunade looking straight at him.

"Sit down." gaara sat grudgingly.

She studied them intently then spoke. "Naruto everybody knows you need tutoring and Gaara now you need it too." Gaara pouted but the Hokage didn't stop.

"Neji you're tutoring Naruto as a private tutor. Shikamaru same with you only for Gaara."

**TUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORNGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORING**

**me: ok so ya so far that's what i have so far review and tell me what you think I don't care if it's good or a flame just I need feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay!!! Finally the 2****nd**** chapter! Hopefully people like it and review so I can write more. **

**I do not own anything.**

**TUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORING**

"Neji you're tutoring Naruto as a private tutor. Shikamaru same with you only for Gaara."

"But I don't need it! I don't even care about my grades!" Gaara argued.

"Then why are you here?" Tsunade shot back.

"Because Naruto needs it!"

"Either this or a month of detention." Gaara sat down quietly making Naruto laugh even harder.

"Ugh troublesome." Shikamaru said boredly and sat down next to Gaara as Naruto and Neji started yelling at each other because Neji told Naruto to shut up. Tsunade also watched amused for a while but then she got mad.

"Shut the hell up!" She punched the wall leaving a big dent. Neji and Naruto immediately stopped and they all turned to her wide-eyed.

"See what you made me do?! Now I have to pay for another new wall! Get to work!" She left them grumbling to herself about all the money she wasted.

"Okay let's just start tomorrow." Neji spoke and everybody immediately agreed.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said then left. Gaara sighed as Naruto jumped on Neji's back telling him to give him a piggyback ride to the front gate. Neji glared but still 'walked' them to the front. He left in his car and Naruto and Gaara started walking.

"Gaara, you want to come to my house?"

"Sure."

They went to Naruto's house but nobody was there so Naruto had to climb in through the window and let Gaara in. He grabbed 2 sodas on the way as they went to his room.

"Stupid old pervert locking me out. Probably sneaking in the girls lockers." Naruto mumbled. Gaara smirked and they watched TV for a while.

"Naruto?"

"Huh what?"

"What do you think of Neji?"

"Huh why?" Naruto asked and turned to Gaara totally confused. Gaara looked at him with cool eyes telling Naruto silently he knew something about Naruto that Naruto didn't know himself. (?)

"Whatever I'll see you tomorrow I gotta go to the house."

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Gaara!" Gaara turned to see Naruto running to him. He waited and they walked together. They stopped when they heard yelling. Right across the street was Neji and he was talking with an older man who looked like his father maybe.

The man was yelling at him and he punched him in the stomach. Naruto gasped and Gaara put his hand over his mouth. They watched silently as the guy kept hitting him and Neji started fighting back. You could tell they were sparring but Gaara couldn't believe how good they were.

Naruto snorted at the look of awe on Gaara's face. "Che I'm way better him!" They started walking again and Gaara rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Naruto."

"I am!"

"You're too small he's like a foot taller than you and he's pure muscle, you're pure bone."

"Ya well I'm bigger than you!"

"Only by an inch."

"Still taller!" Naruto yelled and stuck his tongue out at him childishly as they entered the school.

**Well hopefully that's enough for now please don't forget to leave reviews and go check out this new website it's really cool and needs more members.**

**Its on JaceDamian23 profile go check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay so I got a demanding threat from **Niiro-Yuuyake **to update real soon or else… so ya this chapter will be dedicated to her I hope you like it!  And it's longer than all my other chapters just for you. YA :p

------tutoringlinebreak---------tutoringlinebreak-------------------tutoringlinebreak--------

So the story ended where Naruto and Gaara just entered the school. So I'm gonna forward to the end of that day where they have to be tutored.

TUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORING

The bell rang and Gaara and Naruto walked to Gaara's locker.

"Hey Gaara?"

"What?"

"Let's not go to tutoring ya?" Naruto asked hopefully, ready to beg if he had to. Normally Gaara would glare and say no but he really didn't want to go either.

"OK let's go to my house." Naruto whooped happily but was interrupted by a deep tired sigh.

"Ugh so troublesome." They turned to see Shikamaru leaning on a door coolly.

"You guys have tutoring today." Naruto glared.

"We know! We're going right now!" Shikamaru sighed knowingly.

"I'll wait." Naruto cursed and Gaara blushed as he stared down at his feet. Naruto leaned over and whispered in his ear hurriedly.

"Let's make a run for it." Gaara nodded quickly and they ran in opposite directions. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by his collar shirt and Gaara's wrist.

"Ugh what a drag." He sighed then threw Naruto over one of his shoulders then Gaara over the other. Naruto started yelling and cursing for him to let go and Gaara just blushed harder and buried his face in Shikamaru's back so no one could see his face.

Shikamaru walked all the way to the classroom without breaking a sweat even with Naruto kicking and screaming the whole way. At one point Gaara tried to hoist his upper body up but Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders making Gaara fall back down. Gaara growled but immediately stopped when Shikamaru tightened his hand around his thigh.

When they went inside Neji was waiting there patiently. Naruto immediately stopped yelling when he saw Neji smirking. Shikamaru plopped him down had on a chair. Naruto groaned as he rubbed his sore ass and Neji glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru acted like he didn't notice he just moved his shoulder so Gaara sat more comfortably on him.

Totally forgetting what just happened Naruto turned excitedly to Neji. "Hey Neji, me and Gaara were watching you fight this morning. It was awesome!"

Shikamaru grunted when Gaara tapped him hard on the head. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Put me down." There was no way in HELL Gaara was going to say please. Shikamaru grunted again and gently put him down in a chair and he sat next to him.

"Hey! Why'd you drop him softly and you just _threw_ me down!" Shikamaru shrugged.

"He's not loud like you." Before Naruto could argue, Neji cut in.

"Why don't we start tutoring now?"

------tutoringlinebreak---------tutoringlinebreak-------------------tutoringlinebreak--------

The tutoring went fine with Gaara. He actually learned a lot when he paid attention. Shikamaru was a genius! He knew everything! He turned to see how Naruto was doing and almost laughed out loud. Naruto was drooling and staring at Neji, and he didn't even notice because he was reading from the book.

The Next Morning 

Gaara went to Naruto's house to pick him up but Naruto faked sick and said he couldn't go to school. Gaara nodded and acted like he believed him but he knew Naruto was lying and he knew the _perfect_ way to get him back for lying to him.

Gaara smirked as he walked to the school knowing Naruto thought he got out of tutoring. He laughed evilly thinking about what was going to happen later.

The whole day people were screaming terrified of the smile on Gaara's face. After school Gaara had a bigger smile on his face because even his fangirls stayed clear from him. But mostly he was happy because he was going to see Shikamaru again. He practically skipped to Naruto's locker and who was there but Shikamaru himself again leaning coolly on the locker not noticing the giggling girls watching him. But Gaara did and he glared at them making them run for their lives. He Smirked and turned to Shikamaru.

"Do you need something?"

"Ugh, just making sure you and the blond don't try to skip again." Gaara nodded and they walked to the classroom where Neji was waiting patiently again.

He immediately noticed that Naruto wasn't with them.

"Where's Naruto?" He had immediately noticed that Naruto wasn't with them.

"He's at home."

"So he's not going to be tutored today?" He asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Gaara still heard it and he grinned evilly.

"Oh no we're just going to do tutoring at his house." Shikamaru groaned. "Ugh what a drag."

Neji ignored him and stood up quickly not caring about how excited he looked. "Let's go. My car's outside in the parking lot."

They all walked to the sleek black car and Neji drove following Gaara's directions. Shikamaru was lying down in the back taking a quick nap. Gaara kept stealing quick glances at him but after being caught by Neji more then twice he used all his will power and stopped. When they got there Shikamaru was still sleeping. Gaara opened his door and hovered over him poking him in the stomach trying to pick him up.

Neji smirked not forgetting the glances in the car. He quickly pushed Gaara so he fell right on top of Shikamaru. Shikamaru groaned and held Gaara still as he slowly opened his eyes. He took a long look at the blushing Gaara laying on him. "Troublesome." And he went back to sleep holding on tighter to Gaara.

Neji smiled as he closed his door and walked to the front door of Naruto's house. He knocked and heard Naruto shouting.

"Alright Gaara! You got out of tutor-." The door opened and Naruto immediately stopped when he saw the smiling Neji.

"Oh uhm Neji. What are you doing here?" He asked nervously. Neji shrugged.

"Gaara told me you were here. So we decided to do tutoring here."

"Oh So… where is he." Neji chuckled looking back.

"In the car on top of Shikamaru." Naruto stared at him confused, which made Neji laugh more at the cute expression on his face.

"So, may I come in?"

TUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORINGTUTORING

**Ya Baby chapter 3 is done!! I don't think I would have typed it if Niiro-Yuuyake didn't send me that msg. Thank you!! I feel better for dong this. **

**So please people leave a review or msg I read everything and it makes me write faster. Oh and if you don't like something tell me and I'll try to change it as best I could.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha another demanding threat this time by a weirdo if I don't write this now I will be struck down by Zeus's beard!! Haha so I will now dedicate this chapter to The Forest Whispers awww such a lovely young lady. **

**On to what must be done!!**

**TutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoring**

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Sure, I guess come in. Is Gaara coming?"

"Not until Shikamaru wakes up." Naruto groaned and Neji laughed as he went in. Naruto closed the door shakily.

"You can go up to my room, I'll go get you a soda." Neji nodded and walked up the stairs and went into the door that was opened. You could definitely tell this one was Naruto's room. One of his walls was completely orange but the other three were full of random drawings and paintings. On one side there was a big painting of a frog with white hair and red lines on his face. On another side there was a red moon and it was bleeding rain.

"Here, I only had orange soda."

"Thanks. Did you draw all of these?" He asked pointing to the walls around him. Naruto nodded and sat down on the bed Indian style. Neji sat down next to him and opened his math book and they shared it while Neji tutored.

About an hour passed and Naruto was actually learning!

"Wow Neji you're great!" Naruto yelled pout happily as he jumped on him making Neji fall back on the bed. Neji slowly rested his arms on Naruto's lower back. Naruto just yawned and snuggled up closer to him.

"You're really comfortable. Mmm… and warm." He fell asleep like that. Neji didn't want to wake him up so he just sat there controlling himself. About 20 minutes later he heard footsteps coming upstairs. He panicked.

"Naruto." He whispered loudly in Naruto's ears. "When do you're parents come home?" But Naruto didn't answer instead he just snuggled closer to his neck.

The door slowly opened and in came Gaara with Shikamaru behind him.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Then he sat down on Naruto's computer chair. Gaara blushed staring at Naruto and Neji; they made him think about what he and Shikamaru had been doing in the car. Shikamaru snorted because he knew what Gaara was thinking about.

"Gaara come here." Gaara snapped out of his daze and walked almost shyly to him. Neji knew that even though Shikamaru was a lazy bastard he was a horny pervert first. So he slowly got up with Naruto still in his arms and walked downstairs leaving him and Gaara alone.

Gaara went in between Shikamaru's bent legs. Shikamaru thinking they weren't close enough pushed him all the way in and held him there with his thighs around his waist. Gaara tried to move away but Shikamaru just grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers together.

"You're troublesome you know that?"

"Why?" Gaara tried to hold back his blush.

"You made me walk all the way back up here for nothing. What a drag." Gaara was about to answer when Shikamaru spoke again this time with a suggestive tone in his voice.

"At least there's a bed. Now you can make it up to me." Gaara gasped and tried to move away again but Shikamaru just held him tighter.

"So troublesome." He picked up the struggling redhead and dropped him on the bed. Gaara turned and tried to crawl away but Shikamaru just dragged him back by his foot.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." And with that said so sweetly he pushed Gaara directly under him and licked down his neck. Gaara moaned quietly and put his arms around his neck desperately.

"W-Wait! Please Shika." Shikamaru stopped reluctantly and looked at Gaara annoyed.

"What?" Gaara blushed feeling stupid.

"P-Please slow down." Shikamaru's eyes widened but then turned back to bored.

"Don't worry, " He said nuzzling into Gaara's neck. "I said I won't do anything …yet." Gaara was about to speak again but Shikamaru just laid down beside him and grabbed the back of his head pushing him softly on his chest. Gaara grumbled but decided to just snuggle in closer to the heat. They both fell asleep soon after.

Neji sat down and watched T.V with Naruto still sleeping peacefully on his lap. 2o minutes later Naruto woke up to a knocked out Neji. Naruto chuckled at his slightly open mouth and Neji woke up instantly alert. He was about to say something but Naruto's stomach interrupted by growling. Naruto blushed but Neji just smiled.

"How about we go somewhere to eat?" Naruto jumped up happily.

"Ya! Just let me get dressed." Naruto ran upstairs and Neji followed slowly. Naruto didn't even notice Shikamaru and Gaara sleeping in his bed. He had already taken his pants and shirt off when Neji entered. His eyes were immediately glued to Naruto's ass. Gaara ruined the moment though by yelling at Shikamaru.

"I told you to stop grabbing my ass!" Neji turned back to Naruto but he already had all his clothes on. They both watched as Gaara smacked Shikamaru upside the head.

"Aha! Gaara you were being molested in your sleep!" Gaara glared hard at Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto before I tell everybody at school what you did with Sasuke and Kiba when you-." Naruto put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't blurt the whole thing out.

"Geez never thought _I_would have to shut you up." Shikamaru snorted and Neji chuckled at Naruto's words. Gaara just glared hard at all of them.

"You guys are troublesome. Let's go eat." Naruto jumped up happily in and ran downstairs waiting for everybody else to hurry up.

Neji ended up driving them to an expensive restaurant that Naruto and Gaara never even heard of. At first they didn't want to eat there because it was way too expensive for their broke asses so Shikamaru and Neji said they would pay for them. So they were seated at a table and who would happen to be seated next to them but Sasuke and Kiba themselves. Immediately Sasuke and Neji got in a glaring contest. Kiba and Naruto pulled the tables closer together so they could talk better. The waiter came and they ordered their food and as extra Kiba and Shikamaru ordered sake for themselves. 30 minutes later the waiter came with the food and Kiba was already pissed drunk. Shikamaru was getting there and started trying to grope Gaara under the table low key. Gaara was loving the attention so he kept dodging his hands but still let him try. They already finished their food and were now drinking and laughing about old times. Then Kiba opened his big mouth.

"Hey Naruto remember that one time at school when you caught me and Sasuke having sex in the janitor's closet and you joined in?" Everybody was quiet and Kiba went on.

"Damn that was fun we should do it again." Naruto blushed and Neji stood up angrily.

"You did what?!" Sasuke smirked.

"He had a threesome with me ad Kiba." Neji was glaring so hard could see his veins popping out near his eyes. Naruto pushed him back down on his seat.

"Don't worry Neji it was just a one time thing and it meant nothing." Neji calmed down and Sasuke's smirk got wider. He was about to say something but was stopped by Kiba who sobered immediately from Neji's outburst.

"Sasuke no more fights. We're not going to be able to anywhere anymore." Sasuke glared at Neji but said nothing.

"Fine go get the check." Kiba looked at him then Neji worriedly, slowly nodded then ran to get the check. He came back gave one to Shikamaru, Neji and then Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and gave him a pat on the butt.

"Thanks. Let's go get some ice cream." He paid, left a big tip and they left. Naruto waved bye to them but Neji grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Ow bastard!"

"What did you call me?" Neji asked calmly.

"Nothing." Naruto answered nervously. Neji looked at him hard in the eyes then walked away and called back to them.

"Let's go. We have school tomorrow." They got in the car and Neji drove back to Naruto's house.

"Thanx for dropping me and Gaara off." Naruto whispered hesitantly to Neji. Neji sighed and Shikamaru snorted then gave a long loving kiss to Gaara while his hand trailed down to his ass. Gaara slapped it away and he and Naruto went upstairs.

"Naruto I'm sleeping over."  
"Huh? Why? You never like to sleepover." Gaara just shrugged.

"We never get to talk any more." Naruto looked at Gaara suspiciously then he grinned slyly like a fox.

"You mean you wanna tell me _everything _that happened with you and Shikamaru." Gaara turned his head in embarrassment not answering. Naruto laughed happily and Gaara got mad.

"Do you wanna know or not?"

"Ya! Tell me."

So they spent the rest of the night talking about Shikamaru's frisky hands.

**TutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoring**

"Yes! Only 5 more minutes till schools over!" Naruto yelled happily to Gaara in their last class of the day. Gaara groaned.

"Naruto we still have tutoring." Naruto pouted looking cute and innocent.

"But it's Friday and me and Kiba we're going to go to the arcade." Gaara just shrugged.

"Not my rules. We still have to go. I was going to go to the park with Shino but you don't see me complaining about it." Naruto glared.

"Whatever you just wanna see _lover _boy." Before Gaara could answer the bell rang and Naruto and Gaara walked to Naruto's locker. Instead of Shikamaru being there like usual it was Neji who was talking to a girl with the same eyes as him. Naruto waved happily at them but Gaara just glared because Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. The girl took one look at Naruto and ran away.

"Uhm Neji?" Naruto started still afraid of what happened the day before. Neji turned to him slowly showing no emotion. They just stared at each other not saying anything. Gaara quickly got annoyed.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Neji shrugged not even looking at Gaara.

"Why are you here then?!" Gaara was now mad. This time Neji did look at him.

"There is no tutoring today." Naruto cheered happily then stopped and looked at Neji.

"I mean damn that sucks." Neji smirked and walked away not saying anything else to either of them.

**TutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoringTutoring**

**Sorry I ended it like that but I have no idea what I'm gonna do with them I had the story almost done but I lost all the papers so I'm going to start it over hopefully though it won't change that much. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
